Cartoon League LXXI - Fixture 1: Digimon FC vs Inazuma Eleven
by abc21abc2123
Summary: The returning champion will be greeted to the new season with the Guard of Honor! Will it become a good welcome? Just see it! Aired from Odaiba Stadium, the home of the Digital Champions!
1. How's it Change?

Chapter 1 How's it Change?

Welcome to a new season of Cartoon League, the greatest league in the world for the best 64 cartoons from eight different zones!

Some differences for this year is that not all competitors are cartoons. Some of them are real movies. Some cartoons also entered because of invitations.

Now, there are four areal zones, two channel based zones, and two invitational zones.

First, let's see the contestants for this season.

Anime Zone:  
Digital Monsters FC Pocket Monsters FC Doraemon FC Inazuma Eleven Nippon Youth (Capt. Tsubasa) Tales of Soccer (Namco United) Hunters United (Hunter X Hunter) Dragon Ball Wanderers

Newbie Anime Zone:  
Denburu Senki FC My Hero Academia Wizard Barristers Yo-Kai Watch Yowamushi Pedal Charlotte Twin Star Exorcist Marvel Disk Wars

East Asian Zone:  
Flash & Dash Team Dragon Warrior Kung-fu All-Stars Blazing Teens Han Dynasty (Dynasty Warrior) Dragon Force Pororo and Friends Bernard cs.

England-French Zone:  
Lyoko Warriors Totally Spies! Tintin United Oggy and the Soccer Team Wakfu Brotherhood Gryffindor FC Traintastic Chuggers (Chuggington) Railway Rovers (Thomas & Friends)

ASEAN Zone:  
Upin & Ipin dkk. BoboiBoy Gangs Bola Kampung International Bola Sepak Mat & Jo Laskar Merah Putih (Indonesia)  
Adit and Friends Dream Family Underwater AC

Nickelodeon Zone:  
Spongebob Squarepants Klasky Csupo Stars Paw Soccer Club ChalkTeam El Futbol Club (El Tigre)  
Dora and Soccer Boys AC Avatar The Fairly OddPlayers

Disney Zone:  
Phineas & Ferb Gravity Falls Kick Soccowski Mickey and the Old Pals Supa Strikas Toy Players Disney Fairies Disney Prince

Old Legends Zone:  
Tom & Jerry FC Scooby Doobies Yogi Yahooies Really Rottens Looney Soccer Team Soccer Case (Detective Conan)  
Astro Boy P-man Team

Let's wait for the competition to begin! 


	2. The Road to?

Chapter 2 The Road to...?

*Odaiba Field's Locker Room*

Tai reads the rules of Cartoon League 2016-2017 Season. "Let's see... This is the general game rules."

1\. The zonal matches are played in full system of home and away. 2. The points for the match result is 3 points for winning and no points for losing. 3. For a drawn match, the winner must be decided straightly from a penalty shoot-out.  
4\. Although the win acquired from penalty shoot-out, but the amount of points taken remained the same.  
5\. Only the best two teams from each zone will pass to the international tournament.

"Hmm... Could it be that the duo monsters again that would pass to the international tournament?"

"Hey, Tai! Hurry up to the practice field!" said the new coach taken from an Indian club, Roberto Carlos! Wow!

"I still can't believe that we can employ a wonderful coach such as Roberto, he could make Matt's free kick skill to be even more deadly!"

As they in the practice field, Roberto showed them the zonal matches schedule for their team.

1\. Inazuma Eleven (H)  
2\. Hunters United (A)  
3\. Doraemon FC (A) 4. Nippon Youth (H)  
5\. Dragon Ball Wanderers (H)  
6\. Tales of Soccer (A)  
7\. Pokémon CF (A)  
8\. Inazuma Eleven (A) 9. Hunters United (H)  
10\. Doraemon FC (H) 11. Nippon Youth (A)  
12\. Dragon Ball Wanderers (A)  
13\. Tales of Soccer (H)  
14\. Pokémon CF (H)

"Well, as you can see that our first match is against the Inazuma Eleven. They have Endou or Mark Evans and Matsukaze or Arian Sherwood. It would be a hard start, thank goodness we play in Odaiba." Roberto explained.

"Yes, they're somewhat strong. We can't let our trophy being stolen by them." Matt said.

"Hey, where is your trophy last season?"

"We keep it in the house of Ishida-Takaishi. Matt and T.K.'s house. They're the ones who brought us the trophy." Davis said.

"But, if we lost before the Grand Final, we have to return the trophy earlier..." Ken reminded.

"Hey, did you guys have the duplicate?" Roberto asked again.

"Yes, we have. But there's no champions list in the back of that trophy." T.K. told.

"Okay, so you have to keep that trophy in their house! Let's start our training!"

"Go!"

*At the Raimon field*

"Hey, how many players here? Let's enter our bus! We have to depart now! " Mark said.

"Two people's missing!" Ricardo said. "Who is it? Arian should be one of them, didn't he?"

Soon, Arian and his little friend appeared.

"Where are you from? You're late!" Mark scolded Arian.

"Sorry, coach. I have to go to the bathroom earlier." Arian said.

"Great, even you forgot to pull up your trousers zipper!"

Everyone laughed! Oh, that's so embarrassing. Finally, after a little comedy show, they departed to Odaiba. 


	3. The First 45 Minutes of Cartoon League

Chapter 3 First ¾ Hours of Cartoon League

Odaiba Stadium was very full. The tickets already sold out three days before the match!

In every corner of the stadium that night, you can see a lot of Digi-fans from all corners of the world.

Suddenly, the CAFA flag went out of the tunnel, followed by the flag of Inazuma Eleven. The players of Inazuma Eleven already went out, but where was the Digital Champions? Next, why the CAFA anthem didn't sound?

The supporters saw that the Inazuma Eleven players and official standing in both sides of the field entrance. There was a red carpet on the entrance. Wonder what's that?

The CAFA anthem finally played. As the anthem goes on, the flag of Digimon appeared. Soon, the players were out of the tunnel, while the Inazuma Eleven players clapping and cheering beside them. So, that's the Guard of Champions! A special entrance in the first match of the returning champion!

As the Digimon players lining up on the field, the opponent's lining up as well, leaving the Guard of Champions spot. The anthem fades and continued by the on-air version theme of both cartoons. The long version itself only played in the Grand Final.

After the theme finished, each player shaking each other's hand. Both captains, Tai and Mark facing the referee. Tai said in his heart. "Thank goodness, it's not that Kazuki Ito... "

The referee was Yoshiharu. A random referee from Japan. He did a coin toss won by Tai. Digimon will kick-off first.

Here are the starting line-up of both teams.

Digital Monsters FC

GK 1 Takeru Takaishi CB 5 Koushiro Izumi CB 2 Joe Kido SB 4 Taiki Kudo SB 3 Keenan Crier LMF 8 Takato Matsuki RMF 6 Takuya Kanbara AMF 9 Ken Ichijouji AMF 11 Davis Motomiya CF 10 Taichi Kamiya (C)  
CF 7 Yamato Ishida

Formation: 4-4-2 Coach: Roberto Carlos

Inazuma Eleven

GK 1 Endou Mamoru/Mark E.(C)  
CB 2 Kazemaru Ichirouta CB 3 Kabeyama Heigorou SB 4 Amagi Daichi SB 5 Nishizono Shunsuke MF 6 Handa Shinichi MF 7 Shourinji Ayumu MF 8 Matsukaze Tenma/Arian S.  
MF 9 Shindou Takuto/Ricardo CF 10 Tsurugi Kyousuke CF 11 Someoka Ryuugo

Formation: 4-4-2 Coach: Endou Mamoru/Mark Evans

Yoshiharu prepared to blow the whistle, and finally the whistle blown and the match started!

Unfortunately, some Digimon supporters threw some toilet paper into the field. That's kind a culture for Asian supporters. Oh, come on!

As the steward cleans the papers, duo I-dramon and Omnimon starts to attack. They passed the midfielders one by one. The defenders also too easy for them. Finally, Tai shoots hardly to the goal, but Mark can evade it. The ball only worth a corner.

Davis prepared the corner kick. He kicked and Mark anticipated the ball, but his attempt failed! The ball goes to his back where eventually, Matt already there. He just volleyed the ball to the emptied spot.

"GOOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLL!" The first ever goal of Cartoon League this season! Matt goes to the side of the field and slide on the grass! CR7's celebration! Yes, he should've called as YI7! (Yamato Ishida 7)

Mark was surprised. He can't react anymore. He kicked the ball hard, so they could restart the game soon.

From Winning Eleven TV, Peter and Trevor commented. "A very wonderful goal indeed. But, in other side there was a miss from Mark."

"Exactly, Peter. He tried to jump so he could reach the ball, but he failed. Otherwise, Matt was free from pressure. Great performance. 1-0 for the home side."

The match restarted. The opposing side choose to do a fast attack. The match going for 10 minutes. Meanwhile, there was an update from WE TV.

"I am Jon Kabira from Tokyo Stadium reported that Doraemon FC vs Hunters United match was tied 1-1. Goal scored by Nobita in the 5th minute and recently, Gon Freecss revenged."

"Interesting, Jon. But, here there are 3 goals just in about 15 minutes! From Kanto Stadium, Pokémon was leading so far by three goals with no revenge to Tales of Soccer! Max, Red, and James each scored one goal." Tetsuo Nakanishi reported.

"Meanwhile, I am Takatsuka from Nankatsu Stadium reported that the match between Nippon Youth vs Dragon Ball Wanderers still tied with sunglasses score. Back to Peter and Trevor."

"Thank you, earlier there was a foul committed by Crier resulted in a yellow card. Now, Arian will execute a very strategic free kick in this 20th minute. Let's see..."

The whistle blown. Arian kicked the ball, but it was a pass to Ricardo! He heads the ball and it was out of reach from T.K.!

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL! What a shock therapy! Unexpected! They are now in another tied situation. Current score 1-1."

"Superb one there, Trevor. I can't believe that it was a passing kick. I thought it would be a straight shot! Unexpected and great! Let's see how it's going."

The match restarted again. But, it is getting hot. An attack always being countered. It is an interesting game.

Soon, there was a board written 1. Only one minute of additional time. Arian takes the ball from Ken, a counter attack from the sides. He crossed the ball, but Crier pushed Ricardo so he fell to the ground.

The whistle sounds, unfortunately Crier received a yellow card. It's a double yellow results in a red card! He was sent out! Digimon was punished by a penalty kick for the opponent!

The executor was Mark Evans, just like a penalty happened in the Grand Final where it was taken by Ash Ketchum.

The whistle blown and Mark kicked hard to the upper right edge! Takeru freezed.

"AAAAHHHHH..." the supporters groaned. Their team was now in disadvantage. Current score is 1-2. Yoshiharu blown a double long whistle. The first half is over. Will Digimon win? Or, they should suffer a defeat?

"That's it for the first half. We will back after the break."

Today's Matches Half Time Results:

Results of Anime Zone:  
DIG 1 - 2 IE POK 5 - 0 TOS DOR 3 - 1 HXH NIY 0 - 0 DBW

Results of Newbie Anime Zone:  
LBX 2 - 0 TSE YKW 3 - 0 WZB YWP 2 - 1 CHA MHA 1 - 0 MDW 


	4. We Should Return!

Chapter 4 We Should Return

The players entered the field again. Let's see the second half. Yoshiharu blown the whistle. The final 45 minutes started.

The Raimon graduates start to attack fastly. Ricardo passes each player and goes through the empty spot remained by the kicked player, Keenan Crier.

He crossed the ball and Arian was alone in the box. He did a backflip and of course, a bicycle kick! It hits fast through what behind T.K.

"What the?!" Roberto Carlos disappointed by the defenders play. Now, Digimon was disadvantaged by two goals.

Arian does his celebration, but he feels something not good. He keep going and forget about it.

A fast goal brought the Digital Champions seems to be a Digital Loser. In other side, Max Masato had completed his hattrick for the Pocket Trainers. Now, they lead against the Namco Tales Series All-Stars with an uneven score of 6-0!

Another update, 10 minutes going in the second half. Goku had scored a goal to Wakabayashi's net. Thus, Dragon Ball leads to the home team for a goal.

Meanwhile, a low tempo game was happening in Tokyo Stadium. No goals yet created until the 55th minute.

As the game continues in Odaiba, the tamers looked something different to Arian. His face seems holding something and he runs with an odd gesture.

Takato moves forward straightly and asked a pass from Tai. He received the ball, and passes Arian while giving him a blow of his cold breath. Arian seems to be sick. But, he keep pursued Takato. Unfortunately, Takato kicked the ball hard and touched the net behind Mark.

"GOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLLL! This could be a comeback, Peter!" Trevor commented.

Mark holds the ball, he want the match to be slowed. In other side, Matt tries to took the ball. Suddenly, both of them looking someone who's running to the side of the field. They approached him and acknowledged that it was Arian! Referee Yoshiharu also came and looked what's he doing.

Arian choose to relief himself! He can't hold to go to the bathroom! Oh my, that's worst!

Arian closed his eyes. Once he's finished, he looked Mark and Matt in his right side and Yoshiharu in his left side. Yoshiharu thought it was unethical to do that kind of attitude. He swing a red card in front of Arian! He was sent out as well! This decision followed by cheering from the Digi-fans!

He goes out of the field with full of embarrassment. Until his little friend, Nishizono said something to him.

"Always remember to pull up your shorts!" Arian forgot to do it! Well, again and again. That time, he did that in front of his teammates. This time, not just them. But all of the spectators all around the world!

Arian went out with full of shame. Now both teams only have 10 players to battle. The match restarted by the Inazuma Eleven team.

"Well, you should've looked it by yourselves, guys! We looked something so funny here!" Trevor said while laughing.

"You think, we don't have something interesting here? I reporting that Pokémon was now in the lead by 7-0! Max had done a quattrick! Simple enough, isn't it?"

"From Nankatsu, the duet of Tsubasa-Misaki had brought a goal for the Nippon Youth team! The score tied 1-1."

"Should we make a series called Cartoon League Bloop That?" Peter asked.

"A blooper series is a good one, Peter. Great idea. Let's ask it to the producer later, as Matt shoots there! So hard but goes to far! He shoots the sky!"

Matt's shot was only an off target attempt. The score still 2-3. It is only 15 minutes left for them to win, or at least to drawn it.

Back to Kanto, Red had completed a hattrick. Current score over there was 8-0.

"Let's go to the other zone who's playing tonight. It is the Newbie Anime Zone. Currently, Little Battlers Experience or Denburu Senki is leading against Twin Star Exorcist. Meanwhile, Yo-Kai Watch leading against Wizard Barristers. Then, it is Yowamushi Pedal playing evenly against Charlotte. Finally, My Hero Academia recently scores from Izuku Midoriya for a lead of 2-1. How's this place recent situation, Peter?"

"We are getting closer to the end of the second half. And the fourth official showed that there was only a minute to win it! It is the loss time!"

The I-dramon duo passed the empty spot remained by Arian. Davis passes to Ken, who's straightly did a first time shot! It hits the post! While Mark wants to take the ball, someone did a chip pass. It is Tai! Right in front of him is Matt. Empty with no one guarding him to do another volley shot!

"GOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLL! A SENSATIONAL END OF THE MATCH! A HERO WHO'S RETURNED ALIVE! IT IS THE ROYAL DESCENDENT, YAMATO "MATT" ISHIDA!"

Everyone cheering in the stadium as Yoshiharu blown the whistle for penalty shootout.

"Peter, my data said that there were three out of eight matches today should be decided from penalty shoot-out. There are Digimon vs Inazuma Eleven, Nippon Youth vs Dragon Ball Wanderers, and Yowamushi Pedal vs Charlotte. Here are the eight matches results."

Today's Matches Results:

Results of Anime Zone:  
DIG 3 (PK) 3 IE POK 8 - 0 TOS DOR 3 - 1 HXH NIY 1 (PK) 1 DBW

Results of Newbie Anime Zone:  
LBX 3 - 1 TSE YKW 3 - 2 WZB YWP 2 (PK) 2 CHA MHA 2 - 1 MDW 


	5. A Shot to Win It!

Chapter 5 A Shot to Win It

Another penalty shootout should be passed by both teams. Let's see how they were going.

First Five Kickers List

Digimon FC:  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Joe Kido Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Inazuma Eleven:  
Mark Evans/Endou Mamoru Someoka Ryuugo Ricardo/Shindou Takuto Nishizono Shunsuke Tsurugi Kyousuke

First kicker of Digimon, Tai was standing for the kick. The whistle blown. Tai kicked to the upper side. Too bad, it's just hit the post! Not just that, the ball went back to him and hit his face!

"Oh, head shot! What a miss! So funny there!"

"Exactly, Peter. Started from Arian who do his business on the side of the field, now it's Tai's penalty which is hit back to his face! That should be hurt! Fail! No goals yet."

Next kicker is Mark Evans. He kicked hard to the edge, like usual. It's in! Current score 0-1.

All kickers after that always succeeded, until finally it's the turn for Matt to kick. He looked so tensed. He must score, or it would be a terrible loss.

He kicked, thank goodness. Goal!

Finally, it's Tsurugi to decide. Unfortunately, he missed the shot! It is 4-4.

The sudden death started. The sixth unexpected kicker for Digimon was Takato Matsuki! He holds his breath and shoot to the middle. Thank goodness that Mark moves, so the ball swiftly enters the net.

Now, it's Amagi Daichi who should've decide it. He kicked to the right far post. But, T.K. punched that hard ball! The long whistle blown. All the supporters cheering. Digimon has won dramatically again and again. With this result, Digimon secured the 3rd place. But, it won't be enough to pass to the international championship.

Today's Matches Results:

Results of Anime Zone:  
DIG 3 (5 PK 4) 3 IE POK 8 - 0 TOS DOR 3 - 1 HXH NIY 1 (0 PK 3) 1 DBW

Results of Newbie Anime Zone:  
LBX 3 - 1 TSE YKW 3 - 2 WZB YWP 2 (4 PK 1) 2 CHA MHA 2 - 1 MDW

League Table

Anime Zone:

R Initial W L GF GA GD Pts. 1. PO +8 3 2. DO +2 3 3. DIG 4. DB 5. I 6. NY 7. HX -2 0 8. TO -8 0

Newbie Anime Zone:

R Initial W L GF GA GD Pts. 1. LB +2 3 2. YK +1 3 3. MH +1 3 4. YW 5. CH 6. WZ -1 0 7. MD -1 0 8. TS -2 0

Top Scorer Anime Zone:

1\. Max Masato (POK) = 4 2. Red Charmander (POK) = 3 3. Yamato Ishida (DIG) = 2

Top Scorer Newbie Anime Zone:

1\. Ban Yamano (LBX) = 2 2. Keita Amano (YKW) = 2 3. Izuku Midoriya (MHA) = 2

Wait for more Cartoon League matches! See who will pass to the international championship!

Next Up:  
Indepth Highlight Fixture 1 Spongebob vs Paw Soccer Club 


End file.
